darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-04-01 - Dark Temptations: Haquien Maut's Last Knight Trial
Tatooine: Jundland Wastes - By the Mountainside(#2152Rntu) A great range of mountains stab out from desert floor to the west, and they climb high and steep into the sky; admitting no passage. To the north there is nothing but the hissing dunes of the deep desert, though now and again a ship can be seen to come to ground far off to the east. Flat plains lead that way, with the faint signs of a trail questing out after them, and to the south a great valley begins to open up into the ground. Gnawing down the roots of the mountains the cleft in the sand carves its way southwards; and a second trail seems to head that way also as it skirts atop a ridge that overlooks the valley. Players: Haquien(#3382PUeAC) Obvious exits: Down towards Rocky Valley. East towards Desert Plains. South towards Overlooking a Rocky Valley. The swirling sands of the wastes dart across the desert plains, the gusts seeming to indicate towards the mountains themselves as the air temperaturn on the desert world seems a might cooler, a piercing cold. Haquien walks through the desert, into the mountainous regions. Atop him is a great blanket, probably made from bantha, along with his normal armor. He shields his eyes from with sand with his hand, and moves along the rocky terrain with near-stumbling steps. "Deeper... into the darkness..." The voice whispers across the desert sands with a melodic sound that echoes as if from the depths of a cave. The voice is young, female, but with a harsh tint of mocking to it. The wind pauses, then gusts again sending a swirling of sandy clouds in the direction of the mountains, towards a crevice set between the stones. Haquien frowns and squints his eyes, then raises the blanket over his shoulders and face. He trudges on, wind and sand whipping at him still. He moves towards the cave carefully, often slipping on the rough ground and landing on an armored knee. Of course, he follows the voice, not the sight of the distant cave.. "Come... come... learn..." The whispery voice beckons to the ravine cave. Haquien arrives from Tatooine: Jundland Wastes - By the Mountainside. Tatooine: Jundland Wastes - Rocky Crevice(#10711Rnt) The crevice extends downards, deep into the planet by way of a straighforward yet cramped path. The walls of the cavern loom over, reaching out before sharp angles cling downards. Skulls of desert animals litter everywhere and the dryness of the desert is replaced with an eerily sticky wetness. The only illumination seems to come from the rocks themselves, a very dark blue hue that emenates from somewhere beyond. Players: Haquien(#3382PUeAC) Jana(#4039POUenAC+) hiding Obvious exits: Out towards By the Mountainside. "Come... learn Padawan..." The voice beckons from within the cave, reverberating against the walls and echoing, building in momentum until the sound penetrates the soul. The cave itself is cold.. and dark. So very very dark. Not merely in lighting, but in spirit. Haquien's eyes squint as he removes the blanket and looks around. "What is this place?" he asks the darkness, the air, the very cave itself. His arms fall to his side as he wanders further, moving deeper into the cave.. "It is my sanctuary." The voice responds, "It is where I have been forced to hide for far to long. To hide from the brilliance of this world, and to seek refuge." The female sounding voice continues to echo. "A prisoner... and you are here to free me, aren't you Haquien." "And what, exactly, are you?" Haquien wonders. "I feel the Dark Side here." He looks around cautiously, stepping a few more steps inward. He frowns. "Not what, whom." The voice says quietly. "I am not surprised you do not recognize me, but I am the one who has been teaching you... it is your Master Haquien... it's me." Haquien frowns more. "And how did you end up here?" he asks doubtfully. He walks further until he is standing in the center of the cave, and his arms cross over one another. "I have been here for some time, hiding..." The form of Jana speaks. Older looking, more mature seeming with blood red hair rather than brilliant and bright. "They found out I learned the truth Haquien, and switched me with a clone. You know they can do that... shortly after Vairde died. The Jedi learned that I found out about their secret and they ... had to have me removed." Haquien begins to speak, but pauses when he sees the form of Jana. Frowning even more, he steps forward. "What?" he asks, tone far more quiet. "What secret? Why would the Jedi make clones?" His doubtful tone lifts slightly. "Why wouldn't they Haquien? The strength of the Jedi is weakening. Clones give them the avenue to control their Jedi, the council wants to control each and every Jedi's actions. Look into your feelings and think about it. What happens to Jedi who step out of line with what the Council says? Do they seek individuals, or merely mindless drones to do their bidding?" Haquien is quiet for several moments. He stares at Jana while he thinks. Then, finally, he says, "I've searched my feelings. I see that this place is dark, and that the Jana Dawnrunner I know would never betray the Jedi. Not even before Master Vairde died. I watched as she fought Clones on the CCS Granduer and nearly died for her sacrifice. I stood by her when she returned from her trials as the Voice of the Force. She is not a Clone. She's a true Jedi, and you're a mockery of her image. What are you, really? What is this place!?" The voice snaps abruptly. "/I/ AM The true Dawnrunner." She moves foward one step. "Not some goody goody, not some little girl who people patronize and taunt behind her back. You see it Haquien, you see the mistreatment, the way I just roll over it and put on a brave little face." She reaches up and taps her chest, "While it eats away at me here, in my heart and soul. This is, the true meaning of the Force. Not just to smile happily while people tread over you, but to stand up for yourself, to defend yourself." She tilts her head, "Don't you wish to defend me?" Haquien frowns deeply. He uncrosses his arms and stares at Jana, perhaps unable to speak. He stands there, his eyes on her's, though he does not speak. Instead, he is silent. "See, I know you Haquien. You truly hate injustice don't you?" She asks pacing a little bit. "And that is the problem. You have sat aside while injustice occurs and did it because I allowed it. But does that make it right? Is it not a greater evil, to stand aside and do nothing than to confront those that commit a wrong?" "I "stood by" because you are a Jedi Knight. I have never allowed someone to insult the Jedi in my presence, if they were my comrade or compatriot. I have always stood beside you." Haquien watches her pace, but says nothing more. "And your lover?" Jana asks turning towards Haquien. "I do not know if you think I am unaware, or clueless, or what. But what of her hatred for me? Her venom for me? Do not think you are some noble creature Haquien. You aren't. You side yourself with everyone who hates me, everyone who has malice towards me and even that is unfounded. I stretch a hand of kindness out and it is slashed at by those you would give your affection towards." Jana points a finger at him. "You stood by, because you were too afraid to stand up." "She doesn't hate you, or the Jedi," Haquien counters. "She does her job." It's his turn to step, and he does. "I didn't 'stand by'. I served the Republic, and served the Jedi and listened to your teachings. I haven't done anything wrong. I've helped the Jedi, I've aided the war! That is a Jedi's oath, to serve!" He breathes heavily. "To serve who?" Jana asks facing Haquien. "You are flustered, because you know I am correct. You know that every word you hear is absolutely correct. Your fear drove you to inaction. Your inaction drove them to take steps to act against me. Why do you think I am lying in a hospital bed? Who helped me after battles Haquien? Was it the Republic? Or did i have to save myself, time and time again." She steps forward and points a finger. "Open your blind eyes to the truth. The Republic is a scam... the Jedi are weak and blind... and the only true power, the only true chance this galaxy has, is what we make for ourselves." "ENOUGH!" Haquien counters, his voice bellowing inside the cave. He breathes heavily, then grips the back of his head and jerks on his hair. He breathes slowly, closing his eyes, until he looks upward again. "I served you. Everything I've done in the military, everything, was based on your's and Mina Vairde's teachings. Yes, I've stood by. I know people torment you for your age, your past, but I have never, ever allowed it near me." He points a finger at her. "What do you want me to do? I ventured back to my home and suffered humiliation with my parents, I hunted down Amalfiel and gave my blood so that I could save you! Tell me what it is, Jana. Tell me what you want!" "I only want you to be, who you were meant to be. Not some puppet clown, not some child wandering around aimlessly." Jana steps forward and smiles, very slowly smiles, "I want you to understand the true nature, the true power, of the Force." Haquien closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. After opening them again, he says, "To be myself?" in wonderment. "And what does that entail?" His words are slow. "Give in to your anger at seeing injustice. Let your hate direct your actions from now on... admit it, you hate what the Black Empire has done to the Republic. You /Hate/ how people treat me... give in to it." Jana smiles slowly, dark blue eyes glowing. "Give in to your hate." Haquien breathes slowly. The air around him thickens. "There must be another way. I can.. persuade them. I can stand up to them, Jana," he offers. His breathing remains slow, and his eyes open. She smiles slowly and Jana's deep blue eyes blink a bit, "There is no other way. The only thing they understand, is power. And the only power they will understand, is the power of the Dark Side." Haquien frowns and closes his eyes, gritting his teeth. Suddenly he remarks, "I'll never join the Dark Side. I'm a Jedi!" with some conviction in his tone. His eyes open. Jana's head tilts to the side and she laughs softly. "Oh is that so?" She asks and her hand lifts up towards Haquien, fingers pinching a bit. "Is that so little Jedi? To afraid to stand up to anyone except a young girl who has been picked on for her whole life? That's who you can stand up against, yes so big and strong!" Calling on the force, Jana's fingers begin to squeeze together some. FORCE: Jana calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Jana begins to choke Haquien. FORCE: Haquien calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Haquien chokes. Asphyxiating spasms lightly wounds him. Haquien reaches for his throat and winces, his skin reddening despite his tan. "I am not afraid!" he replies. "I'm a Jedi. I will stand beside my Master, but what you're asking me to do is unjust and cruel." He winces. "I'm not afraid to die," he adds as he gasps for breath. "You should be." Jana says with a barking laugh. "You should be /very/ afraid to die... there is nothing for you after death. Only through the dark side do you find eternal existance." Reaching to her hip, Jana grabs a metal cylinder, vague in detail and brings it to her hand. COMBAT: Jana ignites her red lightsaber. Haquien sighs and breathes evenly again, then stares at the red lightsaber. "That's not true," he counters. "You won't persuade me. I'll never join the Dark Side." He remains where he is. "You will fail, and now you will have to kill me." "You already do serve the Dark Side." Jana says with a hiss in her voice. "Who do you think the Jedi serve?" Her hand reaches up towards Haquien again, fingers clenching. "WHO DO THE JEDI SERVE?!" FORCE: Jana calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Jana begins to choke Haquien. FORCE: Haquien calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Haquien does not choke. Haquien chokes a little, this time falling to his knees. He gasps for breath, wincing. "The... Republic..." he struggles, his eyes closed tightly until he can open them and gasp for breath. The girl squats near Haquien to look at him. "And the Republic is what? What freedom does the REpublic Grant? Who does the Republic serve and protect its citizens who suffer? The Jedi serve the Republic, and the Republic?" She smiles darkly, "Is evil to its core... so the Jedi serve, evil... they serve the Dark Side. Only I accept that... you do not. It is only a matter of time until I take my place back Haquien, you can either join me, or you can die." Haquien looks up and frowns. "I will never join the Dark Side," he mutters. "Some of your words.. may be true, but your are full of lies and deceptions. You will have to kill me," he stands up slowly, sighing as he does so, "because I will not turn." "Then so be it." Jana says and hisses, swinging the red blade of the lightsaber overhead towards Haquien. COMBAT: Jana swings her red lightsaber at Haquien! COMBAT: Haquien tries to dodge, but Jana's red lightsaber strikes and vivisects him, destroying Haquien's Republic Marine Armor. Haquien is sliced up the middle, and he falls backward. "Aaargh!" he yells, gripping his chest. His hand quivers above his armor, pain in his eyes. He breathes heavily, gritting his teeth. He says nothing. The mist rolls through the dark cave... lifting away... everything. The dream, the dark vision rolling past it as the failure of one becomes the success of another. As the blue mist underfoot dissipates, all that is left where 'Jana' had been standing is a lone object. Jana drops her Green Jewel. COMBAT: Jana puts away her red lightsaber. Haquien takes several deep breaths in succession, wincing more as the mist rolls away. He sighs in pain, rolling onto his elbow, and crawls for what 'Jana' left near him. Tears roll from his eyes as he moves, wincing and sniffing. A whisper, faint, "You may have one this time, but I will still claim your Master... I will pull her into the darkness or kill her... but she will fall." Haquien sits up, rubbing his chest. He looks to the cave, frowning, then grunts and turns back to the object. "We'll see about that," he mutters. Haquien picks up a Green Jewel. FORCE: Haquien has constructed a new lightsaber. His skills are complete ... COMBAT: Haquien ignites his green lightsaber. Category:April 2008 RP Logs